Contemplations
by Raku M
Summary: Epilogue: See You In the Morning FINISHED
1. Part One:Thoughts of the Digimon Queen

(A/N:This is kind of strange…Jen-san and Ruki-san are thinking, then it goes into the normal kind of dialogue you see in fanfictions. Jen-san and others are around 14 in this fic; rating for Jen's part coming later on(it's gonna be dripping with angst!!) As always, read and review!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own it, Sam-I-Am, I do not own Digimon or Jenrya-san!*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
..::..::..::Contemplations::..::..::..  
  
Part One: Thoughts of the Digimon Queen  
  
  
  
::Ruki's Thoughts::  
  
I wish everyone would shut up. Shut up about how I should be nicer, shut up about me being the Digimon Queen, shut up about only being the Digimon Queen because Ryo disappeared before the tournament, shut up about everything. I just want to have peace and quiet for five minutes, dammit, without people nagging me about something.  
  
Hmph. They think they know me. They think that all I am is some 'Ice Princess' as some rudely like to put it. They don't know about how I never knew my father, and that I hardly saw my mother when I was a child because she was away modeling. That's why Grandma lives with us. She's been more of a mother to me than my own. My father? I heard one time that he was one of my mom's ex-agents; another time, an ex-boyfriend. All I know for sure is that he had red hair, like mine. Maybe violet eyes, too. I guess I'll never know.  
  
I wish…I wish… dammit, I wish I knew why the hell everyone thinks I'm so 'perfect example of the kind of person you don't want your kids to chum around with' or so 'depressed'. I don't open up to people because I've been betrayed before-picked up and tossed around like some worthless rag doll- and I didn't like it.  
  
I vowed at that time to never again trust a person, because there was always a chance of it happening again. And I broke that vow. And I wish I knew why. Maybe it was because he was kind to me, even though I was horrible to him. Maybe it was because I felt I could trust him because of his caring nature.  
  
Or maybe it was his eyes. They're like pure liquid platinum… always reflecting something, be it his emotions, his concern for others, or me…no, not me. He doesn't even think of me that way. He never did. Gods, why am I even thinking like this? He must be a magic-type person. Something like that, yeah. And his eyes are his weapons. He can melt the ice and walls that bury my soul, as if they were slush to begin with. It's not fair. Why does he have to be so damn captivating? This isn't even like me-ogling over boys- that's what Juri and other 'girly girls' do. Not me. So why the hell is this happening? Hormones. That's gotta be it. It's just part of growing up. Yeah. Maybe if I tell myself that, over and over, like a mantra, it'll start to become true.  
  
Dammit, why isn't this working? Butterflies in my stomach, sweaty palms…- WHAT? I'm blushing?! Okay, it's official- I was abducted by aliens. That's the only reasonable solution. This isn't really me. It can't be. I'm not like this. I've never been like this. Especially not over a boy-Jenrya, to say the least. Or…is this me? The me I hid so long ago, I've forgotten? The side still likes to act like Juri and the other girls from time to time…Could it be coming back to haunt me? Or to stay?  
  
  
  
::End Ruki POV::  
  
Ruki sighed. 'If it has come back, and I definitely suspect it has, then something has to be done to either get it to go away, or to get it to share places with the icier me.'  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"Yes, dear" Grandma Makino came to her granddaughter's bedroom door and opened it quietly.  
  
"Where's the phone? I need to call someone."  
  
"But Ruki, dear, who would you be calling at this time of night?" her grandmother looked at her watch. " It's nearly 10:30!"  
  
"Grandma, it's really important." Ruki pleaded.  
  
"Life or death?"  
  
"It could be, if I can't get the phone."  
  
Grandma Makino sighed. "It's in the dining room on the table, but I'll go get it for you."  
  
Ruki smiled. "Thank you Grandma."  
  
"You're welcome, dear." Grandma Makino walked away, shutting the door as quietly as she had opened it.  
  
'Now,' Ruki asked herself. 'Where did I put Jenrya's phone number?' 


	2. Part Two: Thoughts of the Boy Next Door

(A/N: Okay! Here's part two, for those few who requested it! So it may not be *dripping* with angst, but it's the best I can do!! Like I said before, Jenrya, Ruki, and any other Tamers mentioned here are 14, and there *is* mentioning of suicide on Jen's part…but hey, you're gonna want to read it for yourself, you don't want me to ruin it for you…enjoy!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own it, Sam-I-Am, I do not own Digimon or Jenrya-san!(And yet I wish I did…!)*~*~*~*~*  
  
And for those of you who don't know Jen-san's family members' names….  
  
Lee Jenrya (Henry) (…)  
  
Lee Janyuu (Dad)  
  
Lee Mayumi (Mom)  
  
Lee Shaochung (Suichon)(Suzie) (Younger Sister)  
  
Lee Jaarin (Older Sister)  
  
Lee Rinchei (Older Brother)  
  
  
  
..::..::..::Contemplations::..::..::..  
  
Part Two: Thoughts of the Boy Next Door  
  
  
  
::Jenrya's Thoughts::  
  
Lee the Pacifist.  
  
Lee the Peacekeeper.  
  
Lee the Cautious one.  
  
Lee, the martial artist who doesn't like to fight.  
  
Lee, the computer geek.  
  
I've been called other things, but I lost count when they got to be over twenty. And you know what? It's annoying. It really is. Nobody knows me enough to be able to call me that. Nobody. Not Takato, not Ryo, not Juri, not anyone. They all *think* they do, but they're delusional. They probably don't even know my birthday, for pete's sake.  
  
They think I don't like to fight. That I'm 'the disciplined martial artist who knows better'. Well, I sure didn't know better when I hurt that little kid. Sure, I was five, I didn't know better, but when he ran away crying, and the blood coming out of his nose… I was terrified. I thought that I would lose control if I did that again, and that time, the kid wouldn't be so lucky. So I stopped performing for my friends. If you could call them friends, that is. It's funny how they all were 'busy' all of a sudden, after I hurt that kid. Hence why I became such good friends with my computer.  
  
Hmm. I remember when I got really mad at Suichon, when she wanted to come with us to face the Sovreign. I think I scared everyone with that little outburst. And you know what?  
  
It felt good.  
  
To finally get rid of the 'Pacifist Jenrya' mask, and put on the 'Normal Jenrya' mask. To be completely unpredictable to everyone. I liked it. A lot. And I'd probably do it again, too, if I didn't know that it would scare away all my present friends. Just like how when I hurt that kid, I scared away all my friends from back then.  
  
But that's not going to happen. I won't scare them away. They won't leave me. I'll leave them. Everyone. Forever. I'll never be able to shake off this feeling of helplessness—it feels like I'm suffocating, sitting behind a mask, waiting for someone to realize that the mask isn't me-the person behind it is. But no one can see that. So I'll spare them the time of thinking it out. I'll tell them in a more direct approach- in my suicide note.  
  
  
  
::End Jenrya's Thoughts::  
  
Jenrya carefully fingered the cool, metal blade in his hands. 'It's so small, yet it can be so deadly…' he silently mused, moving it from one hand to another. Carefully setting the knife on his bed, he pulled off the white bands around his wrists. Slitting his throat would be *too* painful, so he had decided to slit his wrists instead. A slower death, he knew that, but much less painful.  
  
His parents and siblings were out visiting relatives, and wouldn't be back until the next day. He had asked Takato to look after Terriermon, because his mother wouldn't have both him and Lopmon in the van, fearing they would make too much of a mess, and would scare their relatives. Besides, he couldn't have the little Digimon constantly asking him what he was up to if he didn't let him in.  
  
Jenrya slowly picked up his note and read it over to himself-  
  
  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, Terriermon, and Everyone-  
  
I'm sorry. I had to. I just had to. I was sick of playing a game; pretending to be someone I'm not. I know this is a very selfish and cowardly thing to  
  
do, but I feel it's the only way I can be at peace.  
  
Suichon, please look after Terriermon for me, but promise you won't kill him with 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment, okay?  
  
Takato, be good to Juri. I want you two to die a happy wrinkly old couple fast asleep in your beds- not in a moment of weakness, like me.  
  
Juri- Likewise.  
  
Hirokazu & Kenta- Don't give up. That's all I have to say. Just don't give up.  
  
Ryo-Try to be human. You're not a superhero. You're a kid, just like us. Act like it for a change.  
  
Ruki-…I don't know what to say…don't act like me…don't be a coward…show everyone the side you always show me…the kind and compassionate Ruki.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was okay. He was sorry he hadn't written anything really 'goodbye'- ish to Ruki, but he didn't feel like going over it again. He folded it neatly and clutched it tightly in his hand. 'Why do I all of a sudden feel scared?' Jenrya asked himself, looking at the moon. 'Aren't I supposed to feel happy, that I'm finally going to be at peace?' He picked up the knife and got ready to slice his left wrist when…  
  
riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
Jenrya cursed as he dropped the knife on the floor, just barely missing his toes. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"L-Lee?"  
  
"Ruki?" Jenrya asked, surprised. "Why are you calling? It's ten-thirty!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Ruki sighed. "But…I really need to talk to you. Now."  
  
"Well, then, I'm listening,"  
  
"No. Not on the phone. At the park. Now."  
  
"I was in the middle of something, Ruki…"  
  
"Yeah, well that something can wait, Lee! I need to talk to you *now*. At the park." Ruki told him, obviously getting irritated with him.  
  
"Fine! Fine, I'm coming. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Jenrya growled.  
  
"Good. It's really important. And besides, it's not like you were going to commit suicide or anything, right?" Ruki asked, expecting the obvious 'Of course not!'  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll see you at the park in fifteen minutes, then, Ruki. Bye."  
  
  
  
::Ruki's House::  
  
"Jenrya! Wait a minute!" Ruki yelled into the phone, the buzzing dial tone in her ears.  
  
'Dammit, Jenrya, I never pictured *you* the suicidal type…' Ruki yelled to herself.  
  
"Grandma! I'm going out for awhile!"  
  
"Ruki, dear, its way too late for a girl your age to be going out." Grandmother Makino told her, walking into her bedroom.  
  
"Grandma!" Ruki pleaded. "This is really important! Someone could actually die if I don't go! I'm serious!"  
  
Grandmother Makino was silent for a moment. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes! Now, I have to go!"  
  
"Where to? I can give you a ride there, but your mother will be calling soon from Osaka, and I have to be here when she does, so you'll have to walk home yourself." Grandmother Makino said, getting her jacket.  
  
"Shinjuku Park! And please hurry!" Ruki told her, dashing outside. ' I wish Renamon was here,' she thought, keeping tears from sneaking up on her. 'Then I could be there by now.'  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yay! Second chapter is done! One more chapter left! I know this one kinda sucks, but I forgot about the whole 'Jenrya suicide' thing for a while, so that part's kinda rushed. Took me long enough to get this part out…but I had to gather inspiration for the Jen-san angst! And trust me, this has a LOT of personal thought in it!)  
  
Ciao for now!  
  
I.C. 


	3. Part Three:Tying into the Future

(A/N: Wai! Third (and maybe final, I still don't know) installment of Contemplations! First off, thank-ees and answers to some questions for last chapter:  
  
LB: Thank you for the compliments on the angst-y parts! Those are my favs, because they touch on some personal issues...*cough* No, Ruki didn't know what Jen was up to. Just my impeccable timing, that's all(.  
  
Archforge: Asking a person if they were going to commit suicide or mass murder when they're grumpy about you calling them at all hours of the night isa big joke at my school, actually. I have no idea why, but it is. I guess we're just nuts.  
  
Furor: Yeah, I thought that Ruki should be the one who acts rather reasonably in this fic. You never see much of that here. It's a nice change, instead of Ruki being the weak one, Jen is. Who woulda thought…(.  
  
GameGirl: The Tamers are all 14, Suichon is around 9 (I'm guessing she was around 5 in the show) and Ryo is 15 (not like it matters…he's not in this fic anyways!) This is after the Tamers Movie, and the Digimon can go to either the Real World or the Digital World, respectfully. Thank you for asking, I had a hard time figuring it out myself, and I'm the writer!  
  
Kitty-girl: Thank you! I like Lee acting differently from the show, kinda like in this fic—it gives his character more depth, in my opinion.  
  
Jenruki-gal4ever: Nope, I didn't stop writing! I've just had a bad case of writer's block! I don't really see Jen as a suicidal type myself, but I thought it would be interesting to write it that way(.  
  
And now, on to the ficcy!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own it, Sam-I-Am, I do not own Digimon or Jenrya-san!(And yet I wish I did…!)*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
..::..::Contemplations::..::..  
  
Part Three: Tying Into the Future…  
  
  
  
::Grandmother Makino's Car::  
  
"Please, Grandma, hurry up! Can't this thing go any faster?" Ruki cried.  
  
"I am right here, you know, you don't have to yell." Grandmother Makino replied. "And if I were to go any faster, I'd be over the speed limit."  
  
"To heck with the speed limit! One of my friends might just die tonight if I don't get there to stop them!"  
  
"What?" Grandmother Makino stopped abruptly at a red light and faced her granddaughter.  
  
Ruki sighed. "When I asked you for the phone, I was going to call one of my friends to tell them something very important to me. They got kinda mad that I was calling so late at night, and I tried to make a joke and asked them if they were gonna commit suicide or something and that I had interrupted them, and they didn't answer, and instead they said 'bye' and hung up on me, and now I'm afraid that that's what they were actually planning to do before I called."  
  
Grandmother Makino looked at Ruki, her face full of concern and worry. She then looked back at the road and continued her driving. "And are you quite close with this person?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ruki hesitated. "…I guess so…"  
  
Grandmother Makino sped up. "I thought so. I never thought of him to be that kind of person. I always thought of him as the strong mature one. You tell him that for me Ruki, okay?"  
  
Ruki looked at her grandmother. She had figured out that Jen was the one who was considering suicide, and that he was the one she was closest to, without even asking Ruki, and she was over the speed limit by a great deal.  
  
'Grandmotherly intuition, I suppose.' Ruki notioned. "Grandma, I thought you didn't want to go over the speed limit."  
  
"That was before I knew whom you were talking about," her grandmother replied. "I thought at first that it might have been Juri or Kenta or someone. Not that it would have made a difference, they're your friends too, I would have done the same thing I'm doing now, but I know that you care about Lee more than you do Takato or Kenta or Hirokazu or Ryo."  
  
Ruki looked down at her hands in her lap and tried to keep from turning red. She knew her grandmother was right, that she might just care for Lee more than a friend, but she was too proud to out and admit it. She looked up and out into the street. They had reached Shinjuku Park.  
  
Ruki quickly undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car almost before the car stopped. "ByeGrandmathankyoufortherideI'lltellLeewhatyoutoldmetobye!" She quickly said before slamming the door shut and dashing into the park in the direction of Jenrya's apartment building.  
  
'I hope you get there in time, Ruki.' Her grandmother silently prayed.  
  
::Jenrya's Apartment::  
  
'Should I go or shouldn't I… I know exactly what she'll tell me if I do go, but I have a feeling I know what she'll do if I *don't* go…' Jenrya paced the kitchen of the apartment, wringing his wrists, which were not used to not having the usual white bands around them.  
  
'Maybe I should go…it's late, and who knows who's lurking in the Park right now…but then again, Ruki's a tough girl, she can take care of herself…she'd have to, if I…' "Oh, hell, I'm going!" Jenrya finished his thought out loud. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he set off to the park.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this…I can't believe I'm doing this… I can't *believe* I'm doing this!!" He muttered as he left the building. "I'm probably going to get a stupid lecture like I'm some juvenile delinquent!"  
  
He cried out and kicked a stone on the sidewalk. "It's not like she knows what the hell this is like…It's my own personal hell, that's what it is…dammit, why am I saying hell so damn much!?"  
  
  
  
:: Shinjuku Park::  
  
Ruki stopped to rest by Guilmon's old home. She had run through most of the park already, and she could see Jenrya's building over the trees in the distance.  
  
"Dammit, Lee, wait a little, please…" she gasped as she leaned on the side of the shed-like structure.  
  
"Please…"  
  
  
  
::Shinjuku Park::  
  
Jenrya dawdled as he made his way deeper into the park. He wasn't even completely sure where he was going, or where he was supposed to meet Ruki, but that didn't bother him.  
  
'She's probably bypassed the park and gone straight to the apartment building.' He thought bitterly. 'It wouldn't be the first time someone forgot to meet me where they said they'd meet me…'  
  
Walking a little further, he could recognize the surroundings as being fairly close to Guilmon's old home. 'I'll go there. It's not like anyone's there anymore, anyways, since Takato finally got his parents to let Guilmon stay at their place.'  
  
As he got closer to the old cement shed, he noticed a faint silhouette on one side. 'Probably some hippie or something…'  
  
  
  
::Guilmon's Home::  
  
Ruki kept to the one wall, not wanting to leave. "He'll come, I know he will…I *know*…Nothing…"she bit her lip. 'What he's going through right now…what's going through his mind…I don't know anything…' she looked out into the dark night, spotting a figure walking in the woods several meters away. 'I hope that's him…at least then I can ask him to his face what's wrong…and maybe help him…'  
  
She stood upright and began walking towards the figure. 'Please oh please oh please oh *please* be Lee…' she begged silently.  
  
* * *  
  
'That person's coming this way now…I better be careful…he may have a knife, for all I know…of course, that may be a good thing, you never know…' Jenrya thought bitterly as he watched the shadow creep closer to him. He soon could make out a girl's figure, but that was it.  
  
'Great, probably some prostitute looking for a job right now…'  
  
The figure walked closer to him; he could now make out a ponytail high on her head.  
  
'…And she wears her hair like Ruki, too…I kinda wish she wore it down, it looks a lot prettier—wait, why the hell do I care how Ruki wears her hair? Great, now I'm rhyming...'  
  
* * *  
  
Ruki made her way slowly towards the figure in shadows. 'He's just standing there…he's probably trying to figure out who I am…' she commented to herself. As she got closer, she made out an item hanging from the person's waist, significantly lighter than the rest of his clothing. A D-Arc.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
The figure hesitated.  
  
"Ruki?"  
  
"Lee, we need to talk."  
  
(A/N: Wai! Done this time! I don't really like this chapter-not much happens. Not to worry, I promise to have the next chapter up sooner than this one!  
  
A little taste of things to come:  
  
"W-what? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ruki looked at Jen, a pleading expression on her face. "Lee, you have to come with me to Shinjuku Hospital. My Grandmother-"  
  
Hehehehe, I'm evil! I know it! I've been told that I own Hell! Lol.  
  
By the way, if anyone knows how to get italics and bold-type writing to show up in FF.net, PLEASE tell me! I need to know for future stories! (One Jenruki and one Sorato)  
  
Ciao for now!  
  
I.C. 


	4. Part Four: Reprimanding of the Dishearte...

(A/N: Well, part three was really... craptacular. But it had to be posted, otherwise, this part would be **way** to long! Anywho, this chapter, Ruki gets to lecture Lee, and something dreadful happens…hope you guessed it from the spoiler I posted in Part 3…)  
  
To those who reviewed Part 3…  
  
Archforge: Suzie (dammit, I'm sick of typing Suichon!) acts like a five year old, so I decided to cast her as one. Besides, she acts like that in the dub. I heard somewhere that Ryo is 4 years older than everyone in the Jap. Version, but I could be wrong. Or it could be you. Who knows, maybe we're both wrong…:)  
  
GameGirl & LB: Nope, that wasn't the last chapter. I'm not quite sure when I'll end it, but when I do, I'm not doing a sequel. I hate sequels.  
  
Furor: Ah, but the fun thing is, I didn't say that Rika's grandma would be in a car accident, nor did I say that it'd happen in **this** chapter. Hehehe, ain't I evil…:)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Disclaimer: I do not own it, Sam-I-Am; I do not own Digimon or Jenrya-san! (And yet I wish I did…!)*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now, on to the ficcy!!!  
  
..::..::Contemplations::..::..  
  
Part Four- Reprimanding of the Disheartened  
  
  
  
::Ruki::  
  
"Lee, we really need to talk." Ruki said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm here, you're here- you wanted to talk, so talk." Jenrya bitterly replied.  
  
"Lee, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Lee!" Ruki cried, exasperated. "On the phone I joked about you committing suicide. You didn't respond. You've been acting strangely for the past two months now! What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"The reason you called me was to lecture me on my behavior? That was it?"  
  
"No…" Ruki replied weakly. "But that's not important right now! I want to know what's wrong, and I want to know *now*." She took a few steps forward.  
  
"It's not like you'd understand, anyways…" Jenrya mumbled.  
  
"I would probably understand better if you told me what the hell was wrong with you!" Ruki yelled at him. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrists. "Now tell me! Please!"  
  
Jenrya just stared blankly at her. Or, at least, tried to. Eyes deceiving him, Ruki saw fear, anger, and sadness like waves in his gray-silver eyes. Ruki looked down at his wrists and saw that the white wrist bands that were usually there were gone.  
  
"Lee…tell me this isn't what I think it is, Lee," Ruki sighed dropping his wrists.  
  
Jenrya stayed silent.  
  
Ruki chuckled bitterly. "You know what? You're an idiot. A complete idiot, Lee."  
  
Jenrya scowled. "Why? Because I'm not acting like my *usual self*? Because I'm not being the pacifist loser everyone thinks I am?!" Jenrya raised his voice. "Well, surprise, surprise, 'princess', but you don't know a thing about who the hell I really am!"  
  
"You know what? I don't know tons and tons about you. But who could? Hell, none of us even know your older brother or sister's' last names! You never tell anyone anything about yourself!" Ruki yelled at him.  
  
"Look who's talking, Ms.-"  
  
"You know what?! Fine! I'll tell you about my goddamned life! I don't know who the hell my father is, I hardly saw my mother when I was little, if that's what you could even call her. I was treated like goddamned shit when I was younger, that's why I had to transfer to the stupid private school I'm at now, because I couldn't get through a fricking class without being tormented and called the little 'bastard girl' who gave Matsushita Junko a bleeding nose (not like she didn't deserve it). And you know what I tried to make it all stop?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I tried the same thing you were going to try, before I phoned you." Ruki hollered. "The famous Digimon Queen tried to take the coward's way out. Yup, that's right. I've been there, done that, and almost bought the t- shirt." She looked at Jenrya, hoping she was somehow getting through to him. "But you know what? It's not going to help you, or Suichon, or me, or anyone else if you decide to kill yourself! If you really don't like being called a pacifist or whatever else, then you have to do something about it! Not just saying 'shut up' when they call you that, but do something else that'll get rid of the pacifist remarks! Join your school's soccer or football or basketball team or something! Anything! Just…not what you were planning." Ruki finished her speech, feeling deflated and defeated, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Jenrya just stared at her, unsure of what to say. "I…Ruki, I didn't…"  
  
"No, you didn't know. You're not the only one in the group who keeps things from the others." Ruki sighed, wiping her eyes.  
  
* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! *  
  
* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! *  
  
"Damn cell phone…Ruki muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hello?" She answered in a sugary voice.  
  
~Hello, Ms. Makino?~ A voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"Do you always talk with such fake sweetness when you're on the phone?" Jenrya asked loud enough for the person on the other line to hear.  
  
"Quiet Jenrya!" Ruki hissed. Jenrya gawked at her for a moment. '…Did she just call me by my first name? Did I hear that correctly?'  
  
~Ms. Makino, my name's Dr. Osamu Matuso, and I'm from Shinjuku Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Shirubia Makino [A/N: Sorry, I haven't the slightest idea what Ruki's grandmother's name is, so I found this one instead. It's Sylvia.], and-~  
  
"W-what?! What happened? Is she okay?" Ruki's eyes widened.  
  
~You're grandmother is resting at the moment. She was in her car, and she had a minor heart attack. She says she was worried that she'd miss her daughter, and that her granddaughter would be too late, and became extremely stressed. Luckily, there was no automobile accident, and she got here in time.~  
  
"Well, I'm on my way, then," Ruki told the doctor, her voice shaky.  
  
~Oh, wait a minute…*pause*…is there a boy with you by the name of Lee Jenrya?~  
  
"Yes, he's right here,"  
  
~You're grandmother says she wants you to bring him with you when you come. She says something about life or death..?~  
  
Ruki nodded to herself. "Yes, sir. We'll be there as soon as we can." With that, she hung up her cell phone.  
  
"We? Go where? I'm not going anywhere, Ruki Makino, until you tell me what the-"  
  
Ruki looked at Jenrya with shining eyes. "Lee, we have to go to Shinjuku Hospital. My Grandmother is there."  
  
"What? Is she okay, what happened?" Jenrya asked, shocked.  
  
"She had a heart attack or somethin'. She wants both of us to come."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Jen-ry-a!!" Ruki nearly screamed. "My grandmother, the only person who ever cared for me, is in the hospital right now, probably dying, asking for *us* to come, not just me, *us*, and you're trying to make an excuse to go back to your apartment and kill yourself?! How pathetic are you?!" She grabbed his one arm and started running in the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Ruki, what the hell are you doing?!" Jenrya asked, as he tried not to trip when Ruki started to drag him out of the park.  
  
  
  
"Didn't you just hear a word I said?" Ruki turned around and looked at him, tears now streaming down her face. "We are going to Shinjuku Hospital *now*, whether you like it or not, to see my grandmother! And that's final!" She started running again, dragging Jenrya with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yay! Fourth chapter done! I really like this chapter! I even put some of the old bitter Ruki in for good measure! Next chapter will have *some* Jenruki fluffiness, but not a whole heck of a lot. Too much fluffy stuff gets sickening, especially in Ruki x Whoever fics, in my opinion.  
  
Again, if anyone who reviews knows how to put italics and bold-type on FF.net, PLEASE TELL ME in your review! The sake of my future fanfics depends on it!  
  
Ciao out!  
  
I.C. 


	5. Part Five: Discussions with the Wise

(A/N: Tamers is over!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Goes off into corner and cries*…okay, I'm better now! I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for it, with the two semi-official couples (I can't complain! They made a lot of sense!) I know it's been quite awhile since I last updated, and things are gonna get slower, with final exams coming up and all. I'm going to try writing the ending for this during the week, and just type it all up on Saturday. Note that I say *try*… Anywho, again with the thank-ees:  
  
EvilSnickie: (Quite the name, there!!) Hmm…will Grandma Makino die…that's a very good question…I never thought about that…*rubs chin in thought*  
  
Archforge: Thank you!  
  
Furor: Yup. Heart attack. This chap. should be good.  
  
  
  
::Contemplations::  
  
  
  
..::Part Five: Discussions with the Wise::..  
  
  
  
As they reached Shinjuku Hospital, Ruki finally got Jenrya to co-operate with her.  
  
'Maybe it's because I threatened to tell everyone his little death wish…' she thought as they entered the big double doors.  
  
"Excuse me…ma'am…" Ruki started, out of breath. "My grandmother…Makino Shirubia…" (A/N: Reading that name again, I realize how much it truly sucks!!)  
  
"You're Ruki Makino?" The nurse at the desk asked. Ruki nodded.  
  
"And I take it that this is-"  
  
"Lee Jenrya. The other one Ms. Makino wanted to see." Jen interrupted.  
  
The nurse frowned, obviously picking up on Jen's sour mood. "I'll get the doctor to take you to her room."  
  
- -[Dr. Kido to the front desk; Dr. Kido]- -  
  
Several minutes later, a man with charcoal eyes and blue hair like Jen's arrived in a crisp white lab coat. "Hello, Mizu, is- oh, you must be Miss Makino." Dr. Kydo's gaze turned from the nurse to Ruki. "My name's Dr. Kido. Your grandmother-"  
  
"Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?" Ruki asked desperately. She was sick of trying to be polite to all the adults in the hospital.  
  
"Your grandmother is fine, she's resting upstairs, and yes, and of course you can see her." Dr. Kido chuckled. He looked to Jenrya.  
  
"And I take it that you are Mr. Lee?"  
  
Jenrya nodded.  
  
"Are you alright? You really don't look so good."  
  
"I'm just fine." Jenrya answered so quickly, it was evident to everyone listening he was lying.  
  
"Alright, then. This way." Dr. Kido led the two down a hallway and up a floor. Another few hallways, and they stood outside a room marked '152- Makino'.  
  
"Ruki, you may go in first. I want to speak with Mr. Lee for a minute, anyways." Ruki nodded and walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
::Ruki's POV::  
  
Ruki closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
"…Grandma?"  
  
"Ruki…"  
  
Grandma!" Ruki rushed to the old woman and hugged her, careful not to cause her any harm. "I was so worried about you! When I got the call-"  
  
"Sshh…It's okay Ruki…I'm just fine…I just need to rest for awhile, and then I'll be back home with you and your mother in no time." Grandmother Makino reassured her granddaughter. For awhile, they just stayed there, Ms. Makino comforting her granddaughter, who was, by now, crying freely into her grandmother's shirt.  
  
"Now," Ms. Makino pushed Ruki away from her slightly. "Did you get to him in time?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I take it you did." The old woman answered her own question, nodding to the window. Dr. Kido was sitting in a chair next to Jenrya, and the two seemed to be having a conversation.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ruki sniffed and looked out at the two blue haired men. "But he's still…so distant."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him." Ms. Makino replied simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and the others have been quite ignorant towards him lately."  
  
"What are you talking about, Grandma? We haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Yes? Last weekend was his birthday, you know."  
  
Ruki's eyes widened. "Oh, no…I completely forgot!" She turned to look at Jenrya again, before turning back to her grandmother. "I feel so bad!"  
  
"You should. I met his mother in the market a couple days ago, and she told me how disappointed he was. No party, no friends, no best wishes, no nothing. He stayed at home with his family and Terriermon and Lopmon and watched old movies."  
  
"Err…I feel so stupid…it was our fault…"  
  
"No, dear, it wasn't all your fault. His mother mentioned that his strange behavior started after the whole D-Reaper incident. She said it might have been because he felt betrayed by his father for not telling him he knew that the Digimon would have to leave…though it didn't make sense, because his behavior continued after the Digimon were back here in the real world…"  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do, grandma…"  
  
The old woman sat in thought for a moment, then smiled. "Ruki, my purse should be in a chair over there." She motioned to a corner of the room. "In it, there's some money. Not much, but enough for two ice cream cones."  
  
"Grandma…"  
  
"Tomorrow you call up the rest of the group and tell them of the mistake you made. I'm sure if you have a belated party for him, it may make him forget his troubles for awhile."  
  
"Thanks grandma." Ruki smiled.  
  
"Now go get that boy in here! It's his turn to hear it from your old grandma!" Ms. Makino beamed. Ruki nodded and walked out of the room, just as Dr. Kido finished talking to Jenrya.  
  
"Your turn, Lee-san." Ruki said quietly. Jenrya looked from Ruki to Dr. Kido, nodded, and entered the room.  
  
::Jenrya's POV::  
  
Ok. So maybe Dr. Kido had a point. That doesn't mean I have to listen to him.  
  
~-~Flashback~-~  
  
Ruki closed the door quietly and entered the room.  
  
"Lee-san, why don't you have a seat?" Dr. Kido asked. Jenrya quietly sat down at the end of the row of chairs. Dr. Kido sat a few chairs to his left. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
"What's there to say?" Jenrya answered bitterly. 'I'm just a boring kid with 'friends' who can't even remember my damn birthday and a one-way ticket outta this hellhole called Earth as soon as I get home.'  
  
"You could start by telling me why you're acting like this."  
  
"Acting like what?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. You're being indifferent towards your friends. That's usually a sign that something's wrong."  
  
"So what are you, a psychiatrist or something?"  
  
"Pretty damn close, considering the bunch I hang around with." Dr. Kido sighed and slid down in his hard plastic chair. A minute of silence passed. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the most reliable damn guy you'll ever meet." Jenrya sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jenrya turned to face the older man.  
  
Dr. Kido grinned. "Have you ever watched the T.V. show 'Digimon'?"  
  
Jenrya's eyes widened. "What are you getting at? You're saying that the Digimon show is actually real?"  
  
"Your Digimon is real, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know-?"  
  
"Let's just say, I've had enough experience that I can pick out a Digidestined, or a Tamer, in your case, in any crowd."  
  
"So you-"  
  
"My friends were pretty, well, nasty to me, when we were younger. Not much younger than yourself. They'd take advantage of me and my honestly every chance they got. I never was a leader, so when the group split up, I got a chance to be the brave one. I could picture it so clearly-the girls would say "Oh, Jyou-kun, you're so brave!" and the guys would pat me on the back and say, "Way to go, Jyou!". Sadly enough, they only wanted me to think I was brave. But you know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jenrya mumbled, not paying much attention to Dr. Kido's story. 'Could Dr. Kido actually be one of the Digidestined from the show?'  
  
"I got over it. I knew they wanted to help me, so I got over it. Just like you should get over whatever it is you're mad at them at. Ruki in there, she's going through a hard time right now. Her grandmother's sick, and Ms. Makino certainly won't let her stay home alone, being the daughter of a model. Ms. Makino's heart was drastically weakened from that heart attack. Too much strenuous movement could and will cause another heart attack. One that she may not survive. Assuming her mother is like any other model out there, she's not going to have anyone there for her when she needs someone. Someone she can rely on."  
  
"You mean…me?"  
  
"No, I mean Santa Claus. Of course I mean you! If the crests hadn't been destroyed, I'm positive you would have received the crest of Reliability and Honesty."  
  
"What are you getting at? You know about Digimon, and you keep talking about crests and DigiDestined and the crest of Reliability and Honesty…you- you're one of the original kids from the T.V. show!" Jenrya blurted out.  
  
"Shhh!!! Not so loud!!" Dr. Kido shushed Jenrya. "We can't have people knowing about it!!"  
  
"But, if the show's holder of Reliability and Honestly is named Kou Tanaka, how come your name's so-"  
  
"Different?" Dr. Kido grinned. "We had to keep our privacy, so we came up with extremely common names for the characters. That way, they couldn't possibly be traced back to us."  
  
The door opened, and Ruki stepped out. "Your turn, Lee-san." Ruki said quietly. Jenrya looked from Ruki to Dr. Kido, nodded, and entered the room.  
  
~-~End Flashback~-~  
  
"Lee-san, how are you?" Ms. Makino asked from the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Ms. Makino." Jenrya bowed.  
  
"No need to be formal about it, Lee." Ms. Makino frowned. "Just call me Grandma Makino. Everyone does nowadays."  
  
"Alright then. Why did you want to see me, anyways?" Jenrya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I assume Dr. Kido told you about my little heart condition?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm really sorry 'bout that."  
  
"No need to apologize. But I do. For Ruki's behavior, as with the others'."  
  
"Really, that's okay. Dr. Kido talked to me. I'm learning to get over it." Jenrya smiled briefly.  
  
"But that still doesn't mean you're over it *now*. In time, maybe, but now, you need a friend. A good friend. Maybe even someone better than that."  
  
"Grandma Makino, my mom tried that with me already. I still don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend, if that's what you have in mind." Jenrya shook his head.  
  
"Nothing like that, dear. It's just-oh, she'll hate me for saying this, but here it goes- Ruki likes you. More than a friend. At least, that's what I'm able to figure out."  
  
Jenrya stared at the old woman in shock. "R-ruki? Likes me? Like that? You're joking, right?"  
  
"She asked for the phone earlier this evening, and when she hung up, she told me she had to get to the park in a hurry, because one of her friends were in trouble. In the car, she told me a mixture of things. I eventually caught on that the one friend she was talking about was you. The way she ran on like that, and how she had called you, I caught on to that quickly."  
  
"How did you know she called me?"  
  
"My granddaughter would never call someone on the phone, even if her life depended on it. Yours did, though."  
  
Jenrya stared at his shoes.  
  
"Jenrya, you're strong. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. You can't let small setbacks like this make you think life's not worth living. Haven't you ever thought about what some people would go through without you around to calm them down and listen to them when they need a person to talk to?"  
  
"By some people, you mean Ruki, right?"  
  
"How'd you ever guess that?" Grandma Makino smiled. "Now, I have one little favor to ask you."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Rumiko isn't going to be home until tomorrow morning at the earliest, and there's no chance in the world that Ruki's staying home by herself. She's the daughter of a model, and someone may want to kidnap her for ransom or something. I was wondering, then, Lee-san, could she stay at your apartment for the night? You are the closest one to our house, and she could walk home in the morning."  
  
"Uh, I-uh-sure, why not." Jenrya stammered, turning slightly red. There was a knock at the door. Dr. Kido entered. Ruki was looking through the window; her violet eyes a mess of emotions. "Jenrya, it's time for you and Ruki to go now. Visiting hours are over, and Ms. Makino needs her rest."  
  
"Okay." Jenrya nodded to Dr. Kido, then turned to Grandma Makino and smiled. "Goodnight, Grandma Makino."  
  
"Goodnight, Lee-san." Ms. Makino beamed. "Good night to you too, Ruki!" She called to her granddaughter. Ruki waved and smiled a small smile.  
  
  
  
::Minutes Later ::  
  
"Goodbye, Lee-san, Miss Makino!" Dr. Kido waved from the front doors.  
  
"Goodbye, Dr. Kido!" Ruki and Jenrya called back to him.  
  
"Remember, Lee, what I told you, you can't tell anyone, alright?"  
  
"Gotcha!" Jenrya gave him a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Ruki grinned. "I take it you're in a better mood now."  
  
Jenrya sighed. "Sort of, I guess."  
  
  
  
Silence hovered between the two as they walked on in silence.  
  
  
  
"So," Ruki said quietly, trying to make conversation. "What did Grandma talk to you about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Wai!!!!!!!! I REALLY liked this chapter!! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! One more chapter, then it's done!!! Maybe I'll continue, maybe I won't. I certainly have it set up for a continuation, though. :) I'll try to finish this up by the 27th! After that, you'll have to expect a looooooooong absence from me. Finals, dentist (one more visit and I get braces! No more retainer!!), and two weeks at the cabin, one back, then another week. Geez, I'm probably boring the h3ll out of yous right now, so I'll go.)  
  
Ciao out!  
  
-I.C. 


	6. Part Six: Revelations of the Boy Next Do...

I'm back from vacation *hugs computer*! _And _I've got a wonnerful new chapter for ya'll! This one is definitely going to be shorter, because the last one was _eight bloody pages long._ I just can't do that twice in a row! Anywho, this is gonna be the last chapter of this story. No follow-ups for it, either. I have a Ryuki in the works as I type, though, and that should be done by Saturday (I have a month and a half left of summer vacation, and I'm gonna make the most of it!!)

~*~*Bah, you've heard it all before…I don't own it…~*~*~

_Contemplations_

Part Six: Revelations of the Boy Next Door

~*~*So, what did Grandma talk to you about?"~*~*~

Those words rang in Jenrya's head as they walked down the empty streets. '_Gods! I can't tell her! She'll never speak to her grandmother or me again!_' Jenrya panicked.  "Oh, not much…she, ah, she wants you to spend the night over at my house…" Jenrya trailed off.

"_What?_" Ruki stopped in her tracks.

"She told me that your mom wouldn't get back until tomorrow at the earliest, and she didn't want you all by yourself, and my apartment's a lot closer to your place than Juri's house…" Jenrya rambled on, turning redder by the minute.

"And you agreed to this?" Ruki asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I _have_ two sisters, and you could sleep in either Suichon-chan's room or in onee-chan's room, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind at all-"

"All right, then." Ruki replied, and continued walking down the street.

"Hey!" Jenrya half laughed, half choked out. '_She's actually agreeing to this?_' "Wait up!" Jenrya caught up to her and caught his breath quickly. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yes. And I _did_ know you have two sisters. In case you've forgotten, Suichon-chan _is_ a Tamer."

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot." Jenrya chuckled lightly.

Ruki stopped in front of an ice-cream parlor. "Let's stop here and get some ice cream. We can eat it on the way to your place. " She winked at Jen. "My treat."

Jenrya stared at Ruki with the same goofy grin they were used to Takato making whenever Juri flirted with him. '_Great, now I'm acting like Takato: nice and obvious. Smooth, Jenrya, real smooth._' Jen mentally kicked himself and asked, "Wouldn't it be closed right now? It's pretty late."

Ruki checked the business hours. "Not for another 30 minutes. You wait here; I'll get the ice cream. What kind do you want?"

"Um…Chocolate, if they have any."

"Okay, be back in a second." Ruki smiled as she walked into the parlor. Jen beamed and put his hands in his pockets.

 '_Nah, I won't tell her. If we start going out, sure, but for now_-' his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something in his pocket and proceeded to take it out. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. Carefully, he unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Terriermon, and Everyone-_

But that was all Jenrya needed to read. He re-crumpled the paper and threw it into a trash bin outside the ice cream parlor. '_So much for that bright idea,_' He smirked.

The door to the ice cream parlor opened, and out stepped Ruki, carrying one chocolate ice cream cone, one vanilla. "I'm back!" 

"Shall we go, then?" Jenrya smiled.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Ruki observed.

"Let's just say, I've had a revelation."

_~*~FIN~*~_

Voila! All done! How'd ya'll like the final chappy?

_  
  
___


	7. Epilogue: See You in the Morning…

After hearing that people want an epilogue, I've finally gotten around to writing it! Here it is!!

~*~*Bah, you've heard it all before…I don't own it…~*~*~

_Contemplations_

Epilogue: See You in the Morning…

Jenrya unlocked the front door and motioned for Ruki to enter. "Wow…" she breathed.  "What?" Jen asked as he closed the door behind them. "It hasn't changed since you were last here."

Ruki smiled at him. "It's…quiet." 

"You've never been here during a quiet moment?" Jen stared at her.

"Nope." Ruki smiled as she shook her head. "Usually Suichon-chan is chasing Terriermon around." She looked around. "Where is he, anyways?"

"I asked Takato to look after him." Jen flicked on the light and walked into the kitchen. "I didn't exactly want company tonight." He added quietly. Ruki nodded. She had almost forgotten about that. A couple silent minutes passed, and Jen started tracing meaningless patterns on the counter as if his life depended on it. Finally, Ruki broke the silence.

"So, uh, when's your family going to be back?"

"Tomorrow.  But not until later on." He added quickly.

"I see." Ruki nodded. "Can I borrow some of Jaarin-san's pajamas?"

"Sure. You know where her room is, right? They should be in the top drawer of her dresser."

"'Kay. Thanks, Jen-san." She cat-yawned and walked into the dark hallway. Jenrya watched her retreating form and chuckled quietly. It was a scary, exciting, and strange thing for him to have a girl over—usually it was Takato and the rest of the Tamers, and occasionally he'd invite a few of the guys over for a mini tournament, but just having Ruki over was different. He shook his head as his face began to burn at some thoughts he began to have. 'Never gonna happen, Jenrya. Not until you're twenty or somethin'. _Definitely_ not until you're twenty, when Ruki-chan is involved.' He got himself a glass of water and tried to drink it with a straight face, but the same thoughts began to appear in his head, and he choked.

"Jen! Are you alright?" Ruki rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, hearing Jenrya's coughing/choking/laughing.

"Yeah, I'm *cough, choke* fine, Ruki *****cough, cough*" Jenrya laughed. Ruki sighed and walked over to the spluttering boy and slapped him on the back. "Hey! What was that for?!" he cried, now halfway across the floor.Ruki raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

Jenrya paused for a moment, finally noticing he was no longer choking. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, Ruki." Ruki only shook her head and offered him a hand. Jenrya took it and got to his feet. It wasn't until then that he noticed how much taller his older sister was than Ruki, for the pajama top the redhead was wearing was only just hanging on her one shoulder. The other side was hanging lopsidedly, exposing the shoulder. She was also standing on the bottom of the pajama pants. The blue-haired boy turned cherry red.

"Oh, grow up, Lee-kun" Ruki huffed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "G'night, baka." She turned and walked away.

Jenrya grinned Takato-style again. 'I think I could get used to this …' his brain quickly registered the final part of her goodbye.

 "Hey! I'm not baka!"

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~

How was that? I know I said that I needed time, and this was really too long to put it off. Sorry 'bout that. I promise to work on all my fics and the fics I've said that I'd do (Ryuki in the works, for sure!), since teachers aren't giving as much homework since the first month is almost over. Ciao!__


End file.
